In a specific, but not exclusive, manner, the invention may find application for the print in real time of ticket, sales receipts, receipts, etc., e.g., printers which can be used in public places (kiosks, parking lots, etc.).
In particular, the present invention relates to a printing device produced in accordance with the preamble of the first claim. Such a device is already known, e.g., from the patent publication EP 1676708.
The device shown by EP 1676708 is provided with a system, which prevents jamming by interrupting the print before the formation of a paper entanglement, due for example to occlusion or transversal arrangements of the paper itself. However, this anti-jamming system provides for the use of a spring-driven microswitch actuatable by the raised paper, or a door which can be lifted by the same paper, with a consequent increase in structural complexity and manufacturing costs.
The prior art further comprises the patent publication FR 2796055, which shows a printer for tickets in which a strip of paper, unrolled from a reel, advances through a curved guide, which folds the strip, with a safety device which interrupts the advancing when the strip, due to the action of an entanglement of the paper (or an early withdrawal of the paper by the user before the print has ended), gets near to a paper detection optical sensor. However, this safety device intervenes when the paper entanglement has already jammed the printer, whereby the printer will be able to restart only after a manual intervention to remove the entanglement.